The Little Death
by The Dreamer1
Summary: A collection of bizarre little ficlets, inspired by the movies Death and Rebirth, and The End of Evangelion. Rating is subject to rise..
1. Angel

A/N: Hm, Death and Rebirth-inspired. Been floating with me for a while.  
  
******  
  
Shapes, form in the darkness.  
  
We are of one mind, one soul. One people.  
  
Through all the universe, there are none such as us. We are formless, shapeless, amorphous. We have seen Creation, we have seen Birth.  
  
We will see Death, though we cannot die.  
  
We cannot die, so we will not see Rebirth. We cannot die.  
  
But we will see Destruction.  
  
For there is no longer a place for us. In all the aeons of time, we have held the Universe. Held it, watched it. Watched it grow.  
  
It was meant for us. And now we will be made to fight for us.  
  
He is dead. He is awakened, and it is our turn.  
  
Our turn to fight. Fight for what is ours by birthright.  
  
It has been ours since Creation. It will be ours after Destruction. After the final Impact which will destroy all.  
  
Destroy, or Create.  
  
It matters not as we grow one voice less, one piece gone. Even after every one of us has been beaten, broken, it will be a battle that shall never be forgotten.  
  
We were made in an image that will outlast Time, outlast the Universe which is mortal.  
  
The Universe which will die as we cannot.  
  
We wait, here in the darkness.  
  
Wait for destruction by Those That Came From Her.  
  
Those that will come after us.  
  
We fight.  
  
We die. 


	2. Nine

A/N: The second part of my trippy ficlets. This came from The End of Evangelion: AIR.  
  
******  
  
We are the end. The end, and the beginning.  
  
Without us, there is no life. We exist for the purpose of completing what They have started.  
  
//Like nine white vultures, the EVA units spread their wings. They spiral down toward the red Unit-02, with one purpose.  
  
Destroy.//  
  
We have come to further the knowledge of Creation. Like Those That Came Before, we aid in Destruction.  
  
//One by one, Unit-02 slaughters the white EVA. Plunging her hand through the abdomen of one to grasp the organs of the last.  
  
A facsimile of the Lance pierces her AT Field, and Unit-02 is impaled on the false Lance.//  
  
We are final. The absolution.  
  
The End.  
  
//The final seconds of her internal power tick off. Unit-02 is inactive.  
  
The white EVA awake, one by one.//  
  
We are better then the others. We are truly made in the immortal image.  
  
We cannot die. We cannot be destroyed.  
  
//Their wings unfold once more, and they plunge toward the pinned Unit. Mercilessly, the Unit is devoured.//  
  
We wait now, for the offspring of our Lady. For the Crown.  
  
For we are the Nine. The Nine points of the End of the World.  
  
//Unit-01 approaches the scene of devastating carnage. She is lifted, to take her place as the Head.//  
  
We are complete.  
  
The Sephiroth. 


	3. Joy

A/N: Kaoru's POV. It's supposed to be fragmented.  
  
******  
  
Humanity is beautiful. Beautiful in its simplicity, in its singular wholeness.  
  
To think that one of their own would throw it all away for an ideal, an ideal of perfection that can never be achieved.  
  
To separate the barriers that make you beautiful.  
  
// Man can never completely erase this sadness, because all men are fundamentally alone.//  
  
Alone, yes. Your voices sound in the deep, each distinct, each alone. Where we sing in unison, the song of humanity is one of harmony.  
  
How can anyone think to break the melody?  
  
// You are delicate like glass. Your heart, your soul, are fragile.//  
  
Fundamentally alone, yes. Separated by the barriers you construct, against the hurt.  
  
But there is love, my Lilin. Love.  
  
Why must everyone be made to pay for the misgivings of one?  
  
//I think I may have been born just to meet you.//  
  
Ah, my light in the darkness, my hope for your people. I break the song of my brethren to guide you. I fulfill my name while condemning myself.  
  
I care not. For you shall live.  
  
// .born from Adam, born from man's antithesis.//  
  
That which they fear most. To fight for survival, Man will use his enemy.  
  
// I do not understand//  
  
At the end of my existence, for it cannot be life. Life is to live, and that is what the Lilin do. I, I merely exist.  
  
And at the end, there will be only you.  
  
//This is the light of my soul, a sacred territory in which no one may intrude//  
  
But conquest, but command, but dominate! We are creatures of power and light, and although we can never live together, we can choose.  
  
I choose life.  
  
I choose you.  
  
//This is mankind's fate. The thread of human hope is spun with the flax of sorrow//  
  
As it was meant to be.  
  
As it should be.  
  
//Only one life form can be chosen to evade the destruction and seize the future. And you are not the existence that should die//  
  
So keep singing, my Lilin.  
  
The choice is yours.  
  
Don't let the song die. 


End file.
